Gateway To Thousen
=History= Origin One day in the Spring of 2005, Giovanni Colantonio, Doug Linse and Jack Samels gathered together at Linse's house to play some Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and hang out. However, once they were there, Greg Linse approached Samels about having a Roscoes practice. At the time, Greg Linse had reconvened his band with Samels on bass. Jack agreed to go practice, and Doug and G, vengeful, pledged that while the two were practicing, they would form a better band. Doug grabbed his guitar, G grabbed a keyboard, and they improvised and recorded a song called "We Gon' Live Together". Though by this point the Roscoe practice had devolved into Greg and Jack playing San Andreas, G and Doug were enthusiastic about their new project. They decided to name their new band after their means of recording, as an homage to another music-making duo, The Postal Service. The song had been recorded on Linse's Microsoft Gateway 2000 computer. They took the Gateway, and changed the "2000" to "To Thousen" (which was originally spelled "Thowsen", but that didn't last long). And thus, the band was formed. Igby's Metaphor Machine The duo decided to record a full length album as Gateway to Thousen. The two were already involved with Samels in Crow, so they thought of Gateway as the "real instrumentation" side project of Crow. The first song they recorded was a reworking of "We Gon' Live Together", which was entitled "She Wants to Live on the Sun", which took the last line from the former song and expanded upon that theme. After this, they recorded a piano ballad entitled "Awkward Nights", about a very strange night out with a girl. This song set the standard for how this album would be made: Linse and Colantonio would think up a title, Linse would make up some music, he would play it through once while Colantonio improvised a lyrical outline, and then the two would record the song. They also decided, since Crow stuck to the rap genre, that they should delve into different genres on this album. This led to tracks such as the soul song "Muthafuckin' Homefries" and the noise jam "Night on the Tundra/Alien Bong Manifesto/Blowtorch Beatings". The last song recorded for the album was "Film Camp", which they recorded when Andrew Hoffman suggested that they do a song about film camp. It made it's debut at JFF3, and most people found it to be an enjoyable album. As Linse recorded all of the musical overdubs, mostly while Colantonio wasn't present, Colantonio did not even know what some of the songs sounded like until the album was released. Nor did he know that "Ninja Wamma-Jamma", a Flavour cover they had recorded, was even on the album (Linse hid it at the end, after even the bonus track). Summer 2005-Summer 2006 After the release of "Igby's Metaphor Machine", Gateway became fairly inactive. In the summer of 2005, there was no sort of Gateway activity. In the fall, they began discussing their new album, thinking up song titles, such as "Shake the Trees" and "It's A Good Thang". They planned for this album to continue in the mold that "IMM" was set: a collection of songs in a variety of styles, with contributions from many of their friends. In January 2006, they recorded two new songs for this album, "Violence on a HIlltop", the "sequel" to "Prophecies on a Hilltop", and "Shake the Trees", a dance-pop song about "All My Sons". Then, in February, they recorded an impromptu acoustic EP, which was premiered at FFF. However, after this recording, there was no sort of Gateway activity until more than half a year later. Year Zero 7 In the fall of 2006, Colantonio and Alex Sakach were enlisted to create a documentary that would be released with the Medfield High School 2007 yearbook about the school year. Knowing that the documentary would need original music, Colantonio approached Linse with the idea of Gateway recording the score. Linse enthusiastically agreed, and they began recording instrumental songs. As they continued recording, it began to become more and more obvious that very few of these songs would actually be used in the documentary; for example, "The Senile Old Fool Waits in Line", which contained ominous, distorted strings and a cellphone melody, and "Limousine Skatepark", which ends with a sample of an Evangelical preacher speaking about making sacrifices to give blood to the Lord. As only a few of the songs they had recorded actually appeared in the film ("Hats off for the Farmhand", "They Installed Lights in the Velvet Underground"), Linse and Colantonio were left with a bounty of instrumental Gateway tracks. They decided to compile it into an album and release it as their second full-length LP. They named it after the documentary, which was entitled "Year Zero 7" (a mix of the band name Zero 7 and the NIN album "Year Zero"). The Notebook EP While Jack Samels and Greg Linse had a Rosco practice/played San Andreas, Giovanni Colantonio and Doug Linse pledged to make a better band than theirs, and recorded a song called "We Gon' Live Together". From there, they decided to make an album. Giovanni would improvise vocals, and Doug Linse would provide the music. Sometimes G would play some keys. They are amazing. They are amazing. They have the most prolific recording career in all of Wazoo, with two albums and two EPs, and another album and EP in the works. =Live Band= The live incarnation of Gateway to Thousen is now officially set as Giovanni Colantonio and Doug Linse with Andrew Thomas on bass, Franco Campese on drums, and Sutton Dewey on miscellaneous percussion and keyboard. =Discography= With three full-length albums and four EPS, Gateway to Thousen currently have the most prolific discography of any Wazoo band. Igby's Metaphor Machine *1. Prophecies on a Hilltop *2. She Wants to Live on the Sun *3. Akward Nights *4. Little Yellow Diamonds *5. Film Camp *6. Satan is Coming in a Storm Cloud *7. Night on the Tundra/Blowtorch Beatings/Alien Bong Manifesto (feat. Andrew Hoffman) *8. Muthafuckin' Homefries (feat. Andrew Hoffman) *9. Life and Death of a Saint (feat. Sutton Dewey) *10. Rainshowers Make the Bitches Wanna Play *11. We Gon' Live Together (bonus track) *12. Ninja Wamma-Jamma (Flavour cover) (Hidden track) Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?r4iobgk9vno Year Zero 7 The soundtrack to the yearbook documentary of the same name. *1. The Senile Old Fool Waits in Line *2. Goodnight to Liverpool *3. Hats Off to the Farmhand *4. Looking Across the Water at Nothing *5. Come On, It's a Blatent Rip-Off (feat. Sutton Dewey on keyboard and percussion) *6. You're So Damn French, Billy Burton *7. Watching Teepees Fly Across the Reservation *8. Limousine Skatepark *9. They Installed Lights in the Velvet Underground *10. Up a Saddle Creek without a Paddle (hidden track, feat. Andrew Hoffman on keyboard) The Acoustic EP Recorded in about an hour right before FFF3 and premiered at it. *1. Shake the Trees *2. Little Yellow Diamonds *3. The Ballad of Frank Olsen (Hope of the States Cover) *4. Rainshowers Make The Bitches Want To Play *5. The Poor Beggar Harasses a Queue The Notebook EP An EP release of "The Notebook", the lead single from the new Gateway album. It contains the title track, plus several non-album tracks and demos. Good stuff. *1. The Notebook *2. Learning To Love In The Face of an Oppressive Soviet Regime (featuring the "Epic Divas", Fred Soligan and Mike Norton) *3. Time Is On My Side *4. Eterna (Acoustic Demo) Live at Starbucks EP A live EP released through MySpace and The Boards, compiled by Greg Linse, from Gateway's performance at Starbucks on August 21st, 2008. *1. Eterna *2. Midnight Cowboy Theme *3. Gravity Rides Everything (Modest Mouse cover) *4. Prophecies on a Hilltop *5. Whalers on the Moon -Boards Bonus Tracks *Sleep Now In The Fire (Rage Against the Machine cover) *Wild Packs of Family Dogs (Modest Mouse cover) -MySpace Bonus Tracks *At Least That's What You Said (Wilco cover) Kimbol's Wing Gateway To Thousen are currently hard at work on a true sophomore follow-up to Igby's Metaphor Machine. The album is set to contain a collection of diverse songs including; 'Violence On A Hilltop', 'The Notebook', 'Shake The Trees', and 'Boys And Girls, Look At The Birds'. With this release, Gateway hope to merge the genre-hopping straightforwardness of "Igby's Metaphor Machine" and the noisy experimentalism of "Year Zero 7" to create the BEST ALBUM EVER MADE. Currently, 'The Notebook' can be listened to on the official Gateway To Thousen myspace page, as well as the recently released Notebook EP. An acoustic version of Shake The Trees is also available on the Acoustic EP. Recording for the album has been completed, and the album should be available during fall 2008. Most of the album's songs have been played at various Gateway shows. Kimbol's Wing is officially complete. They are very proud of it, except for the first track, which turned out "okay". *1. Violence on a Hilltop *2. The Notebook *3. 15 Down the Hole *4. Rosa, You Shoulda Been a Dancer *5. Up a Saddle Creek Without a Paddle *6. Lawnchair Lament *7. Whalers on the Moon (Futurama cover) *8. Shake the Trees *9. Eterna *10. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost-Riding the Whip *11. Boys and Girls, Look at the Birds The Bad Decisions EP Recorded in a couple of hours starting at 1:00 am. Whether or not anyone will hear it is yet to be determined. *1. Tiny Town for Big Kids *2. Bro/what does it mean bro? *3. Jesus The Ugly EP Perhaps the best material Gateway has released yet. *1. Dancing With a Stallion *2. Oooh Boooo *3. Lay Your Heart Down at Wounded Knee The Tainted Baby Love EP In-the-works EP of covers of songs The Tangents have written, with a predictably Gateway twist. So far, only one cover has been recorded for it; An unfinished and lengthy take on "Pretty Baby". =Internal Links= Gateway To Thousen Shows =External Links= Gateway To Thousen's new myspace